The Dragons of the Blue Star
by Xeximar
Summary: This is my first fic. Its about the many Dragons of the Blue Star. Please R&R. I have no plans to complete it. Sry


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lunar Characters. However I do own the character's I have created.  
  
If you might just know: Approximately when did Althena send the people to Lunar and what was the relationship of Althena and Lucia. Another one, are the dragons immortal or do they just have a long life span. Tell me, please.  
  
Author's Notes: Please R&R  
  
The Dragon's of the Blue Star  
  
This is a story, told to Hiro and his friends, as he was dying. It is about the Dragons of the Blue Star. It explains many things about the past, present and future.  
  
Millions of years ago, Althena lived with the people of Lunar on the Blue Star. It was a marvelous place where all of Althena's creations lived in peace. Althena and her sister Lucia, watch over their people with pride. For 500 years my people, the Dragons, lived in peace with each other and all of Althena creations. But some things are just to good to last forever. For a great evil enveloped the land and fed on Althena's 2nd greatest creations, the humans and the beastman. It fed on their hate and the evil that was in their hearts. The evils name was Zophar. Zophar came the Blue Star to destroy it and its moon, which was known as Lunar. When Althena saw what was happening to her people, her asked the dragons to defeat Zophar and his minions and send his evil back to where it came from. We could not defeat him. Though we killed many of his minions, we could not seem to hurt him. Zophar killed many of the dragons; in fact he killed all but 11 of us. We were the strongest 11; we were strong in different ways.  
  
Nall the White Dragon-Strongest in Protection Magic (No not the Nall we all know, but his ancestor)  
  
Ruby the Red Dragon-Strongest in General Attacking Magic (Again not the Ruby we know)  
  
Teal the Blue Dragon-Strongest in Healing Magic  
  
Onyx the Black Dragon-Strongest in Death Magic  
  
Kii the Midnight Dragon-Strongest in Water Magic (Dark Blue)  
  
Merle the Neon Dragon-Strongest in Air and Lightning Magic (Neon Green)  
  
Crog the Gris Dragon-Strongest in Earth Magic (Gris is Gray for all you people who don't know Spanish)  
  
Me, Night the Draconic or Crimson Dragon-Strongest in the Magic of Neutrality and Fire (Dark Blood Red)  
  
Sylvia the Angelic or Platinum Dragon-Strongest in the Magic of Lawfulness and Light (Holy Silver)  
  
Bladze the Demonic or Bone Dragon-Strongest in the Magic of Chaos and Darkness (Death Black)  
  
Starm the Star Dragon-Strongest in the Magic of Time and Teleportation (Yes, the one from Lunar 2)  
  
When Althena saw this she realized she had know choice but to use her powers to destroy Zophar and to recreate the Blue Star. Thus she used the powers of creation and sent Zophar back to where he came from, but at the cost of many lives. She took her people to the Silver Star, Lunar; to wait until the Blue Star was ready to be repopulated. She left Lucia to protect and manage the Blue Star. She then asked the Dragon's to come with her. The four Dragons of White, Red, Blue and Black, and Starm said yes, but the others and myself said no. We needed time to heal, and we would come when we were ready. Thus we stayed here on the Blue Star for 5,000 oblivious to what was happening on Lunar.  
  
During those 5000 years my siblings, Bladez and Silvia, disappeared, believed to have gone to Lunar. It was boring on the Blue Star. With only 2 buildings, the Blue Spire and Star Dragon Tower, and only 3 dragons and Lucia to talk to, it was really boring. But it took this long for most of us to heal. Finally we, Kii, Merle, Crog and I, decided to go to Lunar.  
  
When we got there we were amazed by what we saw. Althena's people had made many wondrous things. Unfortunately, we didn't get to see them long. The 4 dragons of Althena we scared we were here. You see they were not the dragons we had grown up with; they were their sons and daughters. These dragons assaulted us and tried to kill us they got all but me, I survived but barely. I went to Althena's fortress to seek her help, for I could not defeat the 4 younger dragons by my self. When Althena heard what happened she said she could not resurrect them but she could use the other dragons to.  
  
Althena used her powers to intertwine her dragons' and the dragons of the Blue Star's auras. So that when her dragons had their aura, the dragons of the Blue Star would be alive, yet this had a price. When the dragons of Lunar lost their aura, the dragons of the Blue Star would lose their powers until they were returned. During these times their bodies could be killed, but their spirits could never be touched. So the dragons of the Blue Star had not worry of ever truly dieing. But they would have to find a new body dragon, or other wise.  
  
So that is the way it was for a while my friends eventually found new body. So that is all I feel like telling for now.  
  
See the next chapter for 5500 years after Althena landed on Lunar until the beginning or end of LSSSC. 


End file.
